Terrence Hood
Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood is the de facto leader of the UNSC, flag officer of the UNSC Navy and the Commanding Officer of the UNSC Home Fleet. Background General Information Admiral Hood (or Lord Hood) is the chairman of the HIGHCOM Security Committee and is the commanding officer of all UNSC Defense Forces in 2552. He commands the planet's defenses, from orbit in ODA-142 Cairo Station. Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood (voiced by Ron Perlman) first appears in the novel, Halo: First Strike. He is a member of the UNSC Security Committee and is the Chief of Naval Operations. He is said to generally have a commanding and powerful voice. He greatly respects the SPARTANS, not only because of their record, but also because they saved his life on two occasions. When Halo 2 begins Admiral Hood presents the Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, and Miranda Keyes with medals aboard the Cairo Station. In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Hood receives an urgent message by Dr. Halsey requesting for him to send Spartans to assist her, and obliges by ordering Fred-104, Will-043, and Linda-058 to Onyx. In Halo 3, Hood is in overall command of Earth's defense, with Commander Miranda Keyes reporting directly to him. He accepts the need for Humanity to ally with the Elites, but is not entirely happy about it. He leads the remaining human naval forces in an attack on the Prophet of Truth's dreadnought, but the attack fails when the Forerunner artifact under New Mombasa activates, creating a portal to the Ark. When the Master Chief, Keyes, and several Elite and human forces choose to follow the Prophet of Truth through the portal, he decides to stay behind to make a final stand on Earth. At the end of the game, he commemorates a small monument to the war and the sacrifices it had involved. "Lord Hood", is seen wearing the UNSC Medal of Honor, the Purple Heart, and the Navy and Marine Corps Medal along with a number of other service ribbons and citations. Pre-First Battle of Earth Hood served on the UNSC Security Committee and was present when Lieutenant Wagner presented his legitimate report on the destruction and the fall of Reach. Before that, during his service, his life was saved twice by the Spartan-II supersoldiers. His service and life before that is currently unknown. But it is probable he engaged in dozens of actions against the Covenant before-hand to earn his position as Commander-in-Chief of UNSC forces by 2552. At some point in his career, he earned the Navy "E" Ribbon. First Battle of Earth In October 2552 Admiral Hood presents the Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, and Commander Keyes(for her father Captain Jacob Keyes) with medals aboard the Cairo Station for their actions on Installation 04. Lord Hood was in overall command of The First Battle of Earth, when Prophet of Regret's fleet attacked Earth (this is made clear when he orders Fleet Admiral Harper to defend the Cairo, Athens, and Malta stations instead of attacking the Covenant ships directly). It is unknown how and when he escaped Cairo Station, as the platform is assumed to be destroyed. During November 2, 2552, Admiral Hood gets a transmission from Doctor Catherine Halsey that is piggy-backed by Cortana's update to command and was requested to send Spartans to Onyx. Hood obliges by ordering Spartans -104, -058, and -043 to the planet. Second Battle of Earth and the Master Chief as his Pelican leaves the Shadow of Intent's hangar just before the team enters the Slipspace portal.]] Later, during The Second Battle of Earth he is seen commanding the defense of Earth aboard a damaged Cairo Station as he finds out that Master Chief is aboard the High Prophet of Truth's Forerunner flagship. He asks the Chief what he was doing aboard the (Forerunner) ship. The Chief replies, "Sir, finishing this fight."Halo 2. During the Battle of Voi, the UNSC forces on Earth have been stretched to their limits during John-117's absence. Hood only has a few units fighting the Covenant. In addition, Hood kept several units in reserve including UNSC Frigates, single-ship fighters and several elements of ground forces. .]] After John-117 and a selection of Marines are able to shut down Covenant AA defenses, Hood launched an attack on the Ark Portal with all his available assets. He fails, however, and the Prophet of Truth is able to activate the spatial rift to Installation 00, far outside the Milky Way galaxy. It is important to note that if the the Human ships had succeeded in destroying the Forerunner ship it is likely that only the Flood would have made it to the Ark, thus the Flood would have won. Battle of the Ark At the end of the Battle of Voi, Hood appears to have little faith in Cortana's "solution", and believes that following Truth through the portal could possibly turn out to be a Flood or one of the Gravemind's traps. However, he eventually authorizes Miranda Keyes to do so once the Arbiter comments that if Cortana is wrong, then the battle would already be lost. Hood then departs the Sangheili carrier, ''Shadow of Intent in a Pelican before it, along with all other Covenant Separatists ships, make for the portal. . A sign of peace between the Humans and the Sangheili.]] His last appearance in the series to date is in the final cut-scene of Halo 3, where he conducts the memorial service near the city of Voi, Kenya and the Portal. He states that he cannot forgive the Arbiter for what he and the rest of the Covenant had done at the beginning of the war, but thanks the Arbiter for standing by John-117 and the UNSC until the end. Trivia *His Command Neural Interface port is clearly visible at the back of his head. *Hood was voiced by Hollywood actor Ron Perlman in Halo 2 and in Halo 3 as well as Hood's appearance being based off of Ron. *Lord Hood's flagship is said to be the Forward Unto Dawn, which he bestowed to Commander Miranda Keyes prior to the Covenant Separatists and UNSC forces going through the Ark's portal. *Lord Hood's name is most likely based upon Admiral Hood who fought Napoleon at the Battle of Toulouse. *Lord Hood first appeared in Halo: First Strike. *Lord Hood is the highest ranking UNSC officer shown in the entire series. *Hood is sometimes styled as both 'Lord' and 'Sir', however under British system of honours, when a person becomes a member of the peerage, the style of 'Lord' or 'My Lord' supersedes 'Sir' in formal address. Related Articles *HIGHCOM *UNSC Security Committee *Admiral Whitcomb Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Hood, Terrence